Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 4 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 18 }{ 3 } $
Solution: $ = 3 - 4 \times 9 + 6 $ $ = 3 - 36 + 6 $ $ = -33 + 6 $ $ = -27 $